Sunshine (Trifecta)
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Another hectic week in the office for newcomer Yokozawa, but finally he can head on home. However, his train ride is soon shared with an adorable young girl and her grandmother. What happens when Yokozawa continues to run into them, but one day notices the elderly woman is under the weather?


**Sunshine**

 **By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Well, I started a new job, its pretty interesting and so far all is going well. As you can see, I'm back with another Trifecta story. It is completely unrelated to the novels, just to give you, the reader, a bit of pre-warning. Um, what else? I've got Yokozawa as being fairly new to Marukawa and Hiyori is only about 6 years old in this. Anyway, I hope someone enjoys this!

#

It had been another hectic week in the office, but thankfully on Friday, the Sales Department was back up to full strength, staff having returned from leave, whether it had been planned or unplanned.

Yokozawa Takafumi collected his belongings and headed out, it nearing sunset and it so happened to be the first time in two weeks he'd be leaving relatively "early" for a Friday. Some of his colleagues were going for drinks, Henmi inviting him to come along. Henmi was probably a year or so younger then him and the one he worked closely with. Yokozawa had seen the hesitant glances from the others at Henmi's unexpected invitation, most still not comfortable in his presence and would probably be having doubts at how to act in front of him at the drinking party, so the salesman had kindly turned down the invite.

The businessman had only been working at Marukawa for three months now and noticed some people in the office were still hesitant to converse with him. Yokozawa knew he appeared standoffish, but truthfully he wasn't a bad guy at all. He was a serious man and an exceptionally hard worker in the office, so perhaps that made the others weary of him? He wanted to work hard at this job, not only to prove to his superiors that he was the right man for it, but to also prove to himself that his sudden move to the city wasn't just because he had a bad break up.

He'd been seeing someone back in his hometown, going on three years when all of a sudden his partner took him out to dinner and decided to end their relationship. He was so caught off guard, unsure how to respond and instead listened to the reasons behind the break up. His partner had decided he was going to ask for a transfer and instead of asking whether he wanted to go with him, he advised that he was getting pressure from his family to marry and decided his options were to transfer and meet someone new, to appease his parents. The steely-blue eyed businessman had sat in silence for several long minutes before everything finally sank in. Instantly he rose from his seat, punching his now ex-partner that evening and then walked away, never once looking back no matter how much he was hurting on the inside.

Whispers began in the office the very next day, Yokozawa not noticing that within the restaurant was another of his colleagues and after some serious thinking, the dark haired man decided to resign and move on himself. While he got word that his ex-partner was transferring to the south, Yokozawa turned his gaze to the north and made the decision to try his luck in Tokyo.

While his father was away on business, Yokozawa had sat down at the dining table with his mother, and his two older siblings which had come for dinner and advised them of his decision to relocate. Whether they were surprised at his news, no one commented. All that his mother had asked that evening was whether he'd told his partner about his decision. It had been many years since Yokozawa had advised his family of his sexual orientation and back then there had been many arguments and a heck of a lot of tension and awkwardness, but years had gone by and these days it wasn't a big deal anymore. That evening he had advised all three that the relationship was over and it was time for a change.

While his mother and sister became worried about his decision, it so happened to be his brother who reminded them that ever since he was a kid, since they did share a room together growing up, Yokozawa's dream had been to live and work in Tokyo. While his overprotective sister was still hesitant to agree, even if she truly had no say in the matter, it was his mother who finally consented, but only if he learned to cook. Yokozawa had cracked a smile at the comment. He'd been intrigued by cooking since he was a teenager, but back then he was just lazy, too busy in his own little world to help his mother around the house. Not only was there the request to learn to cook, he was to stay with his Uncle and Aunt who lived on the outskirts of Tokyo until he found a stable job and saved enough money for his own apartment. Yokozawa bowed his thanks to his family, agreeing to his mother's terms and that evening, sitting in the middle of his bedroom, the floor littered with his belongings and empty boxes nearby so he could begin packing, he ended up spending hours on his phone searching for job adverts.

He'd written down all the information for six adverts and would ring each one the next morning, hoping to email them his application and be granted interviews in the the coming days, giving him time to make his way to Tokyo. There had been one advert that had truly caught his attention which was for a Senior Sales Representative to work within the popular manga publishing company known as Marukawa. Yokozawa had been an avid reader of manga, preferring books over the awkwardness of trying to make friends and had read many which were published by Marukawa. When he was around 12 years old, his dream of not only wanting to live and work in Tokyo was voiced, but he had also wanted to one day become an editor. As he grew older, making some friends here and there, his thoughts of becoming an editor dwindled, but his dream to still work in the manga industry was stronger then ever.

Graduating from high school brought a mountain of opportunities to the smart teen, but back then he just wasn't ready to venture far from home, so instead enrolled in his local University. While there, he first struggled at what to truly do, but it turned out he was quite skilled in regards to business, investigations, report presentations and sales pitches and when he finally settled on his classes, Yokozawa also began looking for part time work. If it weren't for numerous talks with his Sensei, he probably would have never been so bold to try his luck at a variety of jobs, just to give him an edge when he finally graduated and needed to look for steady work.

When he did graduate, he landed a part time job as a junior sales representative thanks to his Sensei giving him a glowing recommendation. Yokozawa worked harder then most full time employees and after two long hectic years he was awarded full time hours and became a sales representative with a client load to look after, but of course, three years after his promotion it all fell apart when his partner broke up with him. His superior was saddened at the news of his resignation, knowing just what a hard worker Yokozawa was, but had wished him luck in furthering his career in Tokyo.

In less then a week Yokozawa had packed up his belongings, shipped them off to his Uncle's place and farewelled his family as he got on the Shinkansen and headed for new possibilities in the "big smoke". He had many interviews, but nothing seemed to be going right for the man. He had thought he did exceptional in his interview for Marukawa, but his confidence was slipping as days and weeks passed with no word. After three weeks of waiting, Yokozawa finally got the fated call, a deep voice over the line advising him of his success. That evening he had celebrated with his relatives and called his mother who was overjoyed at the news. She had, after all, been secretly worried about her youngest child.

It took the man another month to locate a nice apartment in a secure building which was a 45 minute train ride from Marukawa. His Uncle and Aunt helped him move to his new home, stayed for dinner, as he cooked up a scrumptious meal for allowing him to stay within their home for two months while he got used to life in the city and working at Marukawa.

One weekend, standing in his kitchen doing dishes, the TV on low and the blinds and curtains drawn open as it was a bright sunny day, sunlight streaming over his balcony and onto the wooden floorboards, Yokozawa wiped his hands and stood looking over part of the city skyline, and for once in his life felt truly alone. His reasonably spacious apartment was suddenly too quiet for him. As he pondered on what to do about it, he began to research the rules and regulations on pets and found out that small animals were allowed on the premises.

The next day, it being a Sunday, Yokozawa headed for an animal shelter and walked about debating on whether he was a dog or cat guy. Noticing a very cute and energetic puppy, his mind was nearly made up when his attention was soon stolen by a lone cat in a cage. Crouching down, steely-blue eyes peered in to see an adorable black and white pawed cat huddled in the corner. He glanced his eyes at the name and called out to _Sorata_. Eyes peeled open, having a look at him and after several agonising moments, the feline came over, brushing up against the cage door and his fingers. The businessman listened to the woman state that Sorata had been abandoned by his owner, found near death and it took many months to recover from the ordeal, so he was a bit skittish and afraid of humans these days. Minus the near death part, Yokozawa could almost relate to the cat at being abandoned by someone he thought loved him. It appeared, because he was an older cat, around 6 years old, families didn't want to adopt him as he'd been returned twice before because he wasn't a "lovable" pet. When Yokozawa listened to a soft contented purr, his decision was made: he was a cat guy. That day Sorata came home with him, he loaded with a mountain of goods required for owning a pet (placing everything within his second hand car which he rarely used) and to this day, two months on, his adorable feline companion had become his family. It was hard work, but all Sorata needed was for his new owner to be patient and kind and nowadays, on weekends if Yokozawa didn't have to work, he and Sorata would flake out on the couch the entire day, neither far from the other, both content to have each other as company.

Snapping from his thoughts, Yokozawa suppressed a yawn as he shuffled onto the train with a lot of other passengers who were heading home and took a seat, slouching slightly as his eyes closed.

#

"Obaachan quick, in here!" The salesman jolted from his daze at hearing a sugary sweet voice belonging to a young child. His gaze watched a young girl tug on her grandmother's hand as they rushed inside the train, his expert eyes noticing the older woman appeared to be a little out of breath.

"Excuse me," Yokozawa instantly stood, watching as two pairs of brown eyes turned to look up and over at him. "Please, take my seat." The businessman offered and received a slight bow of the head as thanks from the woman.

"Obaachan, daijoubu?"

"Lets not spend so much time at the park and then have to run for the train next time, alright?"

"Gomen ne." Yokozawa watched the adorable girl pout at her grandmother. God if he was her grandmother, he would have melted instantly at that adorable pout. Suddenly the train took off, startling the youngster as she had been standing in front of her grandmother, a slight squeal escaping her lips as she stumbled. In an instant Yokozawa's spare hand, since his right was holding onto a pole quickly shot out, keeping the girl from falling over. Those big brown eyes looked up at him in slight surprise.

"You'll be much safer sitting next to your grandmother." The handsome man voiced sternly, eyes pointedly starring at the rude teenager in front of him. It did not take long for the young man to get the hint as he got to his feet and scrambled away. Yokozawa effortlessly picked up the little girl and deposited her next to her grandmother.

"Arigatou!" He was rewarded with a closed eyed smile, as she cuddled close to the older woman. "Obaachan, today in school..." Though Yokozawa was aimlessly starring at an advertisement poster, his ears were listening to the girl as she talked about how they were getting ready for the school festival which would be happening in a month's time. "Ne Obaachan, do you think Papa will come?" Steely-blue took a quick glance down, big brown eyes gazing up at her grandmother, they oozing hopefulness.

"Why doesn't Hiyori-chan ask him?" The salesman watched her head shake negatively, her brown hair in pigtails swishing about.

"I can't do that. Papa is far too busy these days, I don't want to bother him." God she was so cute. No parent in their right mind would ever think she'd be a bother.

"Hiyori-chan's a very good girl, never complaining about anything, but sometimes you need to tell your Papa how you feel. After all, he won't know unless Hiyori-chan tells him, ne?" Her little face scrunched up thinking over what the older woman voiced. "How about during dinner you just question his schedule, see if he can spare even a couple of hours to come?"

"Mm..."

Snapping from the eavesdropping he had been doing, as an announcement came over the intercom, Yokozawa realised they were coming into his stop already and shuffled his way passed some other passengers to make his way to the doors. He faulted from exiting the train when suddenly there was a light tug on his navy blue overcoat. Peering over his shoulder, Yokozawa found the adorable youngster gazing up at him.

"Bye, bye Oniichan!" His eyes widened slightly at her sweet greeting, he quickly glancing at the grandmother who was still sitting down, a slight smile on her lips, seemingly proud as punch at her granddaughters manners.

"Ah, goodbye..." Yokozawa muttered as he gave her a slight wave and hopped off the train. That had been the first time anyone had ever called him Oniichan. He watched the train leave the subway station and then snapped out of his daze and headed for home.

#

Unlocking his front door, Yokozawa stepped inside and kicked off his shoes. "Tadaima," He muttered softly as he stepped into his living space, eyes peering down at the black and white cat trotting over to him. His greeting was a meow as he bent down, scratching his beloved cat before rising to his full height and moved into the kitchen. "Yes, yes, I know, dinner." He picked up Sorata's bowl and filled it with dry food and placed it back on the ground. "I promise to pick up some tuna for you tomorrow." Yokozawa muttered apologetically to his pet and then opened up his fridge to see what he could have. Nothing appealed to him and so he fished out his phone from his pocket and dialled his local noodle shop which he was a frequent customer of. While voicing his usual order, Yokozawa silently apologised to his mother as lately he'd not been in the mood to cook.

#

Over the next couple of weeks, on a few occasions he'd run into the little girl and her grandmother on the train. Each time he gave up his seat for the elderly woman and his silent glare made whoever was next to her scamper away so her granddaughter could sit next to her. He'd had a couple conversations with the youngster, she complaining she was not doing well in Maths and English and soon found out that they were two of his best subjects. She's instantly pulled one of her books from her bag to show him what she was working on and blushed cutely when Yokozawa had advised she must be quite smart as he wasn't learning that at her age, he finding out she was just 6 years old. During his 45 minute rides with them, Yokozawa would try to help the youngster understand the questions more, rather then just tell her the answers. After all, how else would she learn?

This latest week however, he'd been working back late, riding the train home in silence as it was well after dark by the time he was heading home. Yokozawa had been the main man to organise all sorts of documentation required for various meetings which had occurred during the week for his superior. He'd returned from a quick lunch break Friday afternoon and was called over to where his superior sat. He was soon advised that the meeting being held on Monday was going to be presented by him! Yokozawa had not been expecting that, but his superior was impressed with his findings for the other meetings and decided to give him the responsibility of providing the documentation and also presenting it too. He was soon advised that not only were staff from various departments coming to the meeting, both Editor-in-Chief's of Emerald and Japun were going to be attending as well as the President himself! He was handed a list of names, to try and memorise as best he could and also to ensure he made enough copies of the documentation.

Yokozawa felt a little nervous when he read the list of names, but this is what he had been waiting for. He wanted to be recognised, to show his potential and skills and this was his chance. The salesman thanked his superior for the opportunity and the older man just waved him off as though this wasn't an important time in Yokozawa's career and told him to head on home and take it easy since Monday was going to be a big day. The salesman was never one to slack off, eyeing some subordinates still clacking away on their laptops, but decided he deserved to leave early considering he was usually always one of the last to leave during the evening. The dark haired businessman grabbed all of his stuff, laptop and paperwork included, to look over on the weekend and bid farewell to everyone.

#

Stepping out of the building, Yokozawa popped up his black umbrella and headed for the subway station, the pouring rain hammering down as a lot of people rushed for cover. Making his way down the stairs, the salesman began to ponder whether he'd see the young girl and her grandmother once again, now that he was able to leave early for once. He'd not laid eyes on the two of them for over a week now...and yet that adorable smile on Hiyori's face plagued him every now and then if he was taking a break in the office or just having a beer while standing out on his balcony.

#

Yokozawa was just responding to a message from his sister as he sat in the train, heading for home, when all of a sudden,

"Ah, Oniichan!" Steely-blue orbs darted up and gazed over at the youngster who was squeezing through the crowd to get to him. "Konbanwa!" She grinned at him, her big brown eyes turning to look over her shoulder as once again she was with her grandmother. "Obaachan, look who it is!"

"Hiyori-chan, its rude to point." He watched the youngster blush in embarrassment as he gave a slight nod to the older woman who took a seat next to him.

"I was just talking to Obaachan about how we hadn't seen you in ages! And then I commented that I hoped to see you soon and now here you are!"

"Mm, I'm surprised too, because I was thinking whether I would see the both of you as well." He was rewarded with that sweet sunny smile. "How's the preparation going for the festival?"

"Mm, its alright I guess..." Yokozawa's eyebrow rose at the almost seemingly disinterest the youngster was showing in regards to attending a school festival. His eyes glanced over at her grandmother who's brown eyes were frowning in sadness. Perhaps she had not worked up the courage to ask her father to attend?

"Um, how have you been going in Maths and English?" Yokozawa tried to change the subject.

"I got all my Maths questions right on my test!" He was about to congratulate the youngster when, just like before, a light squeal broke from Hiyori's lips, the train jolting as she stumbled slightly, and just like before Yokozawa placed out his hand, keeping her upright. "You should sit with your grandmother."

"Its safer!" She voiced, remembering what he said the first time they had met and decided to use the salesman to help her climb into her grandmother's lap as she began to talk about cooking. It was so cute how excited she got in regards to cooking, though she was still a bit too little to do things all on her own, which seemed to make her pout, cheeks puffing in annoyance. His ears pricked up when she began to complain about something that he used to not like either.

"If you use a bit more sugar, maybe you might end up liking it better that way." Yokozawa found two pairs of eyes gazing silently at him, having interrupted what Hiyori was saying. "Ah, sorry, I just remembered I didn't like tamagoyaki that much when I was your age, so my mother placed a little more sugar in it, to make it a bit sweeter and it ended up working for me."

"Lets try that Obaachan." The slightly flushed elderly woman nodded her head, Yokozawa wondering as to whether she was slightly under the weather, but his attention was stolen when a tiny hand dropped over one of his larger ones. "Maybe Oniichan can join us?"

"Um..." It was adorable how friendly she was, but he was but a stranger and therefore being that unguarded was a little alarming to him. Why if he was her parent he'd be freaking out right about now and lecturing her on the dangers of talking to and trusting strangers so easily. Yokozawa darted his head up and over to one of the intercom speakers listening to the computerised voice advising him that they'd be reaching his stop soon.

"We've reached Oniichan's stop already?"

"Mm," Rising to his full height, ready to head for the door, Yokozawa couldn't help but crouch down to peer over at the flushed elderly woman. "Are you alright?"

"Obaachan hasn't been feeling well for a couple days now and just before we got on, she said she felt dizzy." The youngster decided to confess.

"Perhaps some fresh air is what you need?" When she nodded lightly, Yokozawa helped her up and cleared a path to allow the woman to exit the train and guided her towards a bench. Fishing through his pockets, the salesman found a clean handkerchief and handed it to the youngster. "Can you place that under some water for your grandmother?" Hiyori rushed to the nearest bathroom, was back in seconds and handed the now drenched cloth back to him. Squeezing it of some excess water, Yokozawa placed it at the back of the elder woman's neck, watching as her shoulders slumped at the coolness against her flushed skin.

"Obaachan..." Hiyori clasped her grandmother's limp hand, worry evident within her big brown eyes.

"Do you have the strength to walk?"

"I think so." Slowly Yokozawa helped her stand and they headed for the exit, a cool breezing caressing their faces as it was still pouring with rain.

"Allow me to guide you home, to ensure you arrive safely." He watched the elder woman slowly lift her head to eye him sceptically, with good reason of course, but Yokozawa was quick to pull a business card from his wallet, handing it to Hiyori. "I promise I'm just an ordinary businessman with no hidden agenda. If you still feel unsure, then just allow me to at least hail you a taxi. I don't think you should take the train feeling so under the weather."

"Ah, Oniichan works at the same company as Papa!" Hiyori voiced aloud, lifting the business card to show her grandmother. This news was definitely a surprise to all three of them.

#

After a good fifteen minutes of standing on the pavement, Yokozawa was becoming frustrated. "There doesn't appear to be any taxi's. How far away is your stop from this one Hiyori?" He watched the youngster tilt her head thinking it over.

"We are another 10 minutes away, but then we've nearly a 10 minute walk to my son's home." The grandmother softly voiced, she feeling quite embarrassed that she had to lean against the young man, to keep herself upright as her strength was fading fast on her.

"I think we could make it on foot."

"But Obaachan..." Hiyori softly voiced, eyes going wide when the salesman picked up her grandmother, giving the unwell woman a piggyback ride. She didn't even appear to have the strength to object as her eyes flickered closed, falling into slumber due to her exhaustion.

"Will you take my bags for me?" Yokozawa softly asked the worried Hiyori as she had just zipped up her waterproof jacket and placed the hood over her head.

"Hai!" The young girl muttered, cradling his briefcase to her tiny chest while placing the laptop bag over her shoulder.

"If it gets too heavy, let me know alright?" Hiyori nodded her head, watching him pop open his umbrella, Yokozawa trying to hold onto the woman leaning against him and the umbrella over his head, which was proving to be difficult. He let out a frustrated growl and all that he could do was tuck it against his right neck and shoulder region, it mainly protecting the elder woman. Off they went, trudging down the deserted footpath, Yokozawa silently following Hiyori who was jogging ahead, cheeks read as she turned to look back at him every now and then to make sure he was still following her.

#

Feeling slightly puffed himself, since he'd not had a grown woman on his back in a long time, even if the elderly woman was pretty light, Yokozawa gazed up at the flash apartment building as Hiyori waved him inside, she rushing to the elevator and pressed the button. She got in, asking him to press the button for floor 10 since she wasn't tall enough and it didn't take long before they stepped out and straight over to an apartment diagonally to the left from the actual elevator. Yokozawa eyed the nameplate ' _Kirishima'_ and pondered where he'd seen that name before. Forgetting about that he watched the youngster open the gate and then with some help from him, the front door as well.

"Papa!"

"You're later then usual this evening." The man voiced before heading around the corner, stopping suddenly as he gazed upon a drenched man, his unconscious mother and his worried daughter who was removing her raincoat and shoes. "Okaasan!" The handsome man voiced, Yokozawa couldn't help but think he was, as he rushed over, pulling the umbrella from his shoulder and neck and dropping it in the genkan. He helped him remove his slumbering mother from his back and then Yokozawa quickly kicked off his shoes, silently helping the confused man with his mother as they laid her down on the couch, her head resting on plush cushions. "Hiyo-chan, what happened?"

"Obaachan's not been feeling well for a couple days, but she didn't want me to tell you. She was dizzy earlier and Oniichan thought she didn't look well on the train and so he carried her home."

"Hiyo, what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

"Oniichan isn't a stranger though, he's really nice. He takes the same train as us and he always gives up his seat for Obaachan. He's the one that helped me understand my Maths problems and I ended up getting all of the right in the test. Ah, and today, we found out that Oniichan works at Marukawa just like Papa does." The youngster prattled away while dashing into the kitchen and stepping onto her stool to grab two glasses from a shelf and then opened the fridge to pour iced tea into them. She kicked the door closed and came back over, handing one to Yokozawa who took the beverage and downed it in seconds, quenching his parched throat.

"Obaachan, do you want something to drink?" Hiyori was patting her grandmother's cheek, trying to rouse her from slumber. Yokozawa rose his steely-blue orbs to gaze upon almond ones.

"It is true, I work at Marukawa, here's my business card." Yokozawa quickly pulled one free and handed it to the man. "I've been there for three months now."

"I see..."

"I noticed your mother looked a bit flushed on the train and suggested she get some air. Even though the air did help, she became faint and required assistance. Unfortunately there was no taxi's around, so I felt compelled to walk her and your daughter home."

"You should of just called me Hiyo-chan." Yokozawa was surprised at his stern voice, his gaze looking down at his daughter.

"But you said I'm not old enough to have a phone yet and Obaachan doesn't carry one."

"You could of gotten help from a policeman instead."

"But Oniichan..."

"Don't trust strangers!" Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat as big brown eyes welled up with tears, the youngster placing the iced tea on the coffee table and then dashed from the living room and straight into her bedroom, slamming her door closed. The salesman observed the light haired man rake a hand through his messy locks, a frustrated sigh breaking from his lips.

"I hope you'll apologise to her later and explain you were only worried for her and your mother's sake at not returning at their usual time."

"Excuse me?"

"You're being a worrisome father, its to be expected, but she's just a child and will not fully understand your behaviour unless you explain it thoroughly to her." A sudden shiver crept over Yokozawa's skin, he still dripping wet and thought it best it was time to leave as he did not want to argue with a man whom he didn't know. "I hope your mother feels better soon." Yokozawa mumbled and turned to leave, making his way down the hallway, passed Hiyori's bedroom and slipped back into his shoes.

"Who do you think you are lecturing me?" The salesman bristled at the man's tone of voice and after picking up his umbrella, folding it up for now, he swiftly turned around and glared over at the man.

"How about you show some responsibility and look after your own daughter and not constantly rely on your unwell mother."

"What?"

"Or better yet, how about getting your wife to look after her." Yokozawa pointed at the man's wedding band on his left ring finger. "Your mother is clearly exhausted, your daughter said she's not been well for days so take your role as a father more seriously and look after your child!" The salesman slammed the door behind him and fumed on the inside as he took the elevator to the ground floor and then strolled back towards his own apartment building, which turned out to be a 45 minute walk away. He couldn't be bothered to prop up his umbrella, mainly because he needed to cool his head. Just who the hell was he to go off like that?

Yokozawa raked a hand through his drenched hair and let out a sigh, feeling a headache throbbing behind his right eyeball. He hadn't meant to snap like he did, but he'd been witness to seeing many uncaring adults with children and would instantly take on a protective role because if a child wasn't thought of first and foremost, it really pissed him off. They were fortunate enough to have children, where as he, as much as he liked the idea of children, would never be able to love a woman enough to create one. Perhaps his outburst was part jealousy because Kirishima had such a cute daughter like Hiyori...and he knew he would never have one himself.

Shaking his head of such sombre thoughts, Yokozawa entered his apartment building, reached his floor, unlocked his door and headed straight for the bathroom to have a nice hot shower to stave off any sort of illness from walking in the rain...twice in fact.

#

Monday came quicker then Yokozawa thought it would as he hopped into the elevator at Marukawa, pressing the button for Sales and then moved to the back of the elevator as more people were coming in after him. The reason he was dreading this morning was mainly because after finishing his shower, feeding Sorata and making some fried rice, Yokozawa sat down with the schedule for the meeting and finally glanced his eyes at the names of the staff who were attending the meeting and found Kirishima's name on it. _He_ was the Editor-in-Chief of Japun.

"Kirishima-san, good morning!" Snapping from his thoughts, Yokozawa jerked his head up, looking between the gaps of other Marukawa staff to watch the man he'd argued with Friday night enter the elevator along with another man, probably one of his subordinates. The two men ideally chatted, Yokozawa keeping himself out of sight so as not to cause a scene. He'd been pondering whether he should of stayed home this morning, but whether the Editor-in-Chief wanted to have words with him once he realised he'd be in the meeting, he was certain the man would not make a scene in front of so many people...or so he hoped.

The elevator doors opened, Kirishima and the other man leaving which made Yokozawa sigh in relief. The woman beside him eyed him silently, but he paid her no attention as he flipped through his notes before getting off on the Sales and headed towards his desk. Dumping his case on the ground, Yokozawa took a seat, pulled his laptop from its protective bag and then fired it up. He had an hour before the meeting and wanted to make sure everything was in order.

#

Standing next to his superior, Yokozawa was watching the room fill up with staff. "It must nearly be time to begin." The man pondered aloud.

"We are just waiting on Kirishima. He called earlier to advise Shacho that he was just running a bit behind schedule this morning." The President's Assistant, Asahina Kaoru advised as everyone was taking their seats within the conference room.

"Kirishima-san's mother is in hospital, so he's just returning from a specialist appointment to find out exactly what the diagnosis is." Steely-blue eyes peered over at his superior who had moved to stand closer to him, advising him quietly in regards to why Kirishima was actually running late.

"I hope its not too serious." Yokozawa whispered back. Though he had gotten the man's mother and daughter safely home, her illness was far more serious then even he thought it was.

"As do I. After all, it has only been three years since he lost his wife due to illness." Yokozawa paled at this unexpected news, feeling sick to his stomach as he recalled his outburst.

"Are you alright Yokozawa-kun?"

"Ah, yes." He quickly poured himself a glass of water and drank half of it down.

The door suddenly opened, it revealing the Editor-in-Chief, he apologising for his lateness and then he took a seat next to one of his subordinates. As Kirishima settled into his chair, picking up the documentation, his eyes rose and widened slightly to see just who would be presenting this meeting. Yokozawa quickly drank the other half of the water, breaking eye contact with the man and then cleared his throat, beginning the meeting by thanking everyone for coming. He continuously chanted within his own mind to not make eye contact with the handsome, but casually looking Editor-in-Chief.

Yokozawa was determined to get the man in private and would profusely apologise for his behaviour, though how and when that would happen, he wasn't too sure and instead concentrated on the meeting at hand.

#

"Ah, Kirishima-kun, how do you think Yokozawa went in taking the lead at his first meeting?" The salesman straightened up, slightly wide eyes darting over to where his superior and now the Editor-in-Chief of Japun were standing. His superior had been conversing quietly with the President and his Assistant, but now they'd been replaced by Kirishima himself.

"He's quite direct." The salesman gulped down the lump in his throat, wondering if the older man was having a slight go at him due to his outburst merely a couple days ago, but instead listened to his superior laugh aloud.

"That he is, but I think we need that every now and then, don't you?"

"Indeed," Yokozawa tried to busy himself as he removed the flash-drive from the projector and then turned all the equipment off. "Would you mind if I had a word with him?" The dark haired businessman silently cringed when the older man told Kirishima to take his time with one of his staff members and headed back to the Sales on his own.

It was deathly quiet in the conference room until Yokozawa boldly stole a glance over at the Editor-in-Chief, who mysteriously enough was doing nothing but watching his every move, arms casually crossed over his slightly crinkled white button down shirt. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Yokozawa promptly turned to face Kirishima fully and bowed to the man.

"Kirishima-san, I apologise about the other day, I had no right to say such things. If you wish to report me..."

"Why would I do that?" Kirishima interrupted the man, head slightly tilted as Yokozawa shot back up, eyes a bit wider and lips parted, though nothing was coming forth. "If it weren't for your straightforward words, perhaps I may have continued to selfishly use my mother without any regard to her own health and wellbeing."

"H-How is she? I heard she is in hospital."

"Hospital is definitely where she needs to be. She's been hiding her illness from my father and has not been eating properly, so as horrible as it may sound, I'm glad she collapsed, alerting us to the fact she's not well. I hope it too is a lesson to her, for being silly in trying to hide it." Yokozawa nodded his head in agreement. He'd think the same thing if his own mother tried to keep an illness from his family. "She is now receiving proper treatment and should be discharged, all going well, within a week."

"A-And your daughter?" Kirishima quietly eyed the awkward man. "Were you able to explain what was going on to her? She's only young after all."

"I've never raised my voice at her before, so what you saw the other night was the first time it had happened. I felt quite ashamed about it."

"Its to be expected, you're a single father, looking after an adorable girl who suddenly brought home a stranger. If I was in your shoes, I'm sure I would have reacted the same way." Kirishima arched an eyebrow at the businessman's comments. So even if he wore his wedding band, the man actually now knew he was technically single.

"So you think my daughter is adorable?" Kirishima felt a sudden twitch within his chest when he watched the man before him blush lightly.

"I-I don't mean that in any weird way." It was almost a little comical as he raised his hands to defend himself. "Its just...when she smiles...its like sunshine."

"Is that so?"

"Um, after you had raised your voice, were you able to explain why you did it?" Yokozawa quickly decided to drift away from his previous comment, hoping the older man wouldn't ask him to elaborate on what he meant by it.

"I told her how I felt, but her little six year old mind was still finding it difficult to understand my reaction as she continuously told me that _'Oniichan'_ was not a bad person."

Kirishima felt his lips part and for some odd reason his heart began to hammer in his chest now when he watched a cute little smile break across Yokozawa's lips. "Your daughter is the first to ever refer to me in such a way."

"I see..." Steely blue orbs finally locked onto his almond gaze once more, the adorable expression from before all but gone and Kirishima wondered whether he'd actually imagined it.

"With your mother in hospital, have you organised some sort of care for Hiyori? Or perhaps you are taking some time off?"

"In all honesty, your words of telling me to take more responsibility, it really hit home. When my wife was alive, she looked after Hiyo and I, but now that she's gone, I've been struggling." Kirishima had no freaking idea why the hell he was blurting out such private matters to this man.

"You lost the one you thought you'd be spending the rest of your life with, so it's going to take you time to adjust."

"I must be bloody slow in adjusting." The Editor-in-Chief made a bad joke.

"I'm sure you'll find your way, everyone does after a breakup, I mean after they loose someone." Almond orbs glanced at Yokozawa's comment, pondering on his slight slip of the tongue. Kirishima thought it best to leave it alone and instead let out a sigh of defeat.

"With my mother not well, I am at a loss at what to do. We just moved into this apartment building two months ago and I've not really had the chance to get to know our neighbours. Hiyo said a girl in her class lives in the building, a couple floors down, but not having introduced myself, it seems quite rude to see if Hiyo can be watched by them in the afternoon and evening while I'm still working."

"Can you not get off early?"

"The cycle is approaching."

"Ah," Though Yokozawa was relatively new, he had heard all about the "cycle" and just how chaotic it became in both Emerald and Japun. At times, staff in his department would assist where possible, but at this stage Yokozawa had not been involved with either manga section and was flat out dealing with sales and visiting the numerous client groups and stores that he looked after. His superior had advised that he wanted him to become familiar with everything that consisted of being a Senior Sales Representative in Marukawa before allowing him to try and tackle cycle related matters. "Can I help you?"

"Eh?" Kirishima was surprised to hear the man's question, darting his gaze to the businessman, only to see he looked just as surprised as well!

Yokozawa scratched at his slightly messed up black hair. "Sales can be frantic at times, but we are not nearly as much under the pump or pressure as Japun or Emerald, not that I'm truly aware just yet, as I am still getting used to many things here. I have heard Henmi talk about it before, how insanely busy it can get, and considering you are the Editor-in-Chief, you need to ensure everything goes smoothly in Japun as your staff rely heavily on your skills and leadership to get them through such a time."

"Well..."

"Ah, sorry, me asking if you require help, it probably sounded extremely weird from someone you don't even know." Yokozawa felt insanely embarrassed. What the hell was he saying to this man? "I don't understand why I even said such a thing..."

After a short bout of silence, which Kirishima was certain was quite agonising for the man in front of him, probably silently debating inside his own head as to whether he thought of him as an odd guy, but instead... "Did you truly mean what you said?"

"Huh?" Steely-blue suddenly widened when Kirishima stepped closer, the man not much taller then him, but for some reason as he stood merely inches away, it made his heart begin to hammer within his ribcage and echo within his very ears. His eyes darted down when Kirishima's warm left hand lightly clasped over his left wrist.

"If I asked for your assistance, would you truly do me such a favour?"

"I..." Just looking into hopeful almond eyes, there was no way Yokozawa could refuse the man. "Yes..." The salesman instantly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat when he was rewarded with a beaming smile. Why did he have to be so good looking? And why did that smile have to make him think of sunshine once more?

"We'll be in your care." Kirishima softly mumbled as he bowed to Yokozawa which clearly caught the man off guard, he pulling his wrist free from his light grasp. Straightening up, the Editor-in-Chief brought out his phone. "Shall we exchange numbers?"

"Ah, yes of course." Having exchanged numbers and emails, the two men quickly exited the conference room as people were coming in, obviously having pre-booked it for another meeting. Quietly they made their way towards the elevator but before Yokozawa could get in, since Japun was only a floor up from this level, the Editor-in-Chief had decided to take the stairs, Kirishima shoved his hand in his trouser pocket and pulled out a spare set of keys.

"I'll ring Hiyo's school advising them on what is happening, asking them to keep her there until you can pick her up and take her home?" Nodding his head silently, Yokozawa pocketed the key and then clicked the button where Sales was situated.

"Arigatou, Yokozawa." The man smiled at him once more, and although he could see tiredness within the man's gaze, his entire week was soon to be just as chaotic as how his weekend ended, there was utter relief and pure thanks there, just as the elevator doors closed.

#

For the rest of the day Yokozawa worked double time to get everything finished, his eyes darting to the clock on the wall to realise it was nearing 4pm. He scrambled to his feet, alerting everyone this week he'd be finishing at this time everyday, but ensured them all he'd be in the office early in the mornings to make up for the time and if there were any major issues he was available on his phone. Not bothering to pay attention to any looks or murmurs about the Sales Department, he was gone in an instant, long strides taking him towards the elevator.

Once outside, the salesman pulled his phone from his pocket, reading the address for Hiyori's school and flagged the first taxi he saw down. Today he'd go by car rather then take the train as the youngster would be all alone waiting for someone to collect her. He was fortunate enough that either his brother or sister would pick him up from his primary school, but Hiyori was an only child and for now was a little too young to be walking to and from school alone.

#

Pulling up outside the school, Yokozawa paid for the fare and then got out, eyes locking onto the young girl sitting on the steps of the main entrance with a teacher nearby. She was reading a book and had yet to notice him as he made his way inside the school grounds, suddenly feeling a little nervous as he drew closer.

"Hiyori," She snapped her head up at hearing such a familiar deep voice and she instantly stood, mouth agape in utter surprise at who had come to get her.

"I am Yokozawa Takafumi, I've come to pick up Kirishima-san's daughter Hiyori for him." Yokozawa pulled his wallet from his back pocket to provide his licence as evidence of who he was to the teacher supervising Hiyori. "She'll be in my care for the week while his mother is unwell and in hospital."

"Oniichan!" Even before Hiyori's Sensei could get a look at the salesman's licence, Hiyori was down the stairs and barrelling her tiny body into his legs, her book and bag all but forgotten as her hands scrunched up his pressed grey trousers. Perhaps she'd been scared about the ordeal that had occurred over the weekend with her grandmother and because she'd had a little "fight" with her Papa, she wasn't sure whether anyone was coming for her today?

"Kirishima-san rung earlier to advise of the situation and has asked us to leave Hiyori-chan in Yokozawa-san's care for the time being." The dark haired businessman nodded as the Sensei moved down the stairs with Hiyori's bag and book and then nodded her head, satisfied with his evidence of who he was, even if Kirishima had described him over the phone to the Principal.

The Sensei watched as Yokozawa placed Hiyori's book into her pink bag and zipped it up. Instead of handing it to the youngster, he slung it over his broad shoulder, his large hand out to the 6 year old who had finally released her "death grip" on his legs at seeing him here.

"Ikimashou ka?" Instantly their hands linked as Hiyori beamed him a smile.

"Hai!" Yokozawa bowed slightly to the teacher while Hiyori gave her a wave. "Bye, bye Sensei!" She watched them leave the school grounds, Hiyori skipping at the man's side, both chatting away as they headed towards the nearest train station to head home. _Tall, dark haired and quite handsome, seemingly appearing a little standoffish, but has a heart of gold underneath the tough exterior._ The Sensei chuckled softly as she headed back inside, remembering what the Principal voiced to her as to how Kirishima-san described his colleague...and she couldn't help but agree.

#

That afternoon and evening Yokozawa listened to Hiyori ramble away about school and the festival and how she hoped her Obaachan would get better soon while they made dinner together. He'd given her the easy job of pulling the lettuce apart to place into the salad bowl and then wash the cherry tomatoes under the water before popping them in as well. She pouted up at him advising him she was old enough and very careful at using a knife, but tonight he was not having any of it as he chopped up the potatoes and carrots as he was making curry for dinner.

"Mou, Oniichan, you are such a worrywart." The salesman poked his tongue out at the youngster, she giggling cutely beside him as she stood on her stool near the kitchen sink. Her next job was to wash the rice before placing it into the cooker. "O-Oniichan, will you teach me how to make your tamagoyaki?" She was so cute when she was nervous about asking a question straight out.

"How about after we prepare everything for dinner, we'll then start on making bento?"

"Mm!" And the youngster began to chat about how she was becoming friends with a girl called Yuki as she was the one to live a couple floors down and soon hoped they would be really good friends so that they'd be able to stay over at each others places. Yokozawa couldn't help but smile lightly at her excitement.

#

Later that evening Yokozawa listened to the front door click open, he making his way into the hallway as he'd just been sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper and observed Kirishima remove his shoes.

"Okaeri nasai." The salesman watched almond dart up and over to look at him. "What?"

"Ah, no its nothing. Tadaima Yokozawa." Moving back into the living room, Kirishima instantly could smell the hearty aroma of curry and his stomach grumbled.

"Sit down, I'll heat up the curry for you."

Kirishima obliged as he watched the younger man potter around his kitchen, seemingly knowing where everything was even if he'd only been within his home for several hours. "How was Hiyo?"

"She was surprised to see me this afternoon, but when I said I'd be picking her up this week from school and looking after her, she was really excited about it."

"Well, she does talk about you a lot." Kirishima instantly voiced, thanking the man as he placed curry and salad on the table for him and then went to fetch him a beer as well.

"We prepared bento for tomorrow as well. Hiyo made sure we made one for you as well." Kirishima silently grinned as the man was already referring to his daughter the way he did. At first he was very formal, calling her by her full name and yet several hours in her presence, it was now just Hiyo. "I also helped with her homework and as you know she's already tucked in bed and asleep."

"Isn't it a bit weird to photograph someone else's child?" Kirishima glanced over to an embarrassed Yokozawa who scratched at the back of his head, ruffling his black locks into all sorts of directions.

"Ah, I just thought you'd feel at ease knowing that she was resting peacefully." The Editor-in-Chief chuckled lightly at the younger man's reasoning and spooned curry into his mouth, eyes closing for a moment to savour the taste. It was so much better then a packet version.

"You know Yokozawa, you've only been here less than a day and you're already making things easier for me. I may not want this to end." The older man observed the salesman flush at this words, his own head titling as he watched him quickly rise from the chair opposite him and mumbled about it was time for him to head home. "Yokozawa?" He watched the man jolt, slowly turning to look over his shoulder at him. "Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi..." The salesman replied and made a break for it, heart pounding in his ears as he headed for home while the Editor-in-Chief sat in his chair, equally wondering why his own was doing the same and suddenly grinned to himself as he thought the salesman was being awfully cute.

#

Over the week, Kirishima would return home to his daughter fed, bathed and sleeping blissfully within her bedroom. He'd been surprised just how quickly she'd grown attached to Yokozawa, but when he wholeheartedly would listen to every word she spoke, teaching her various things whether it had to do with Maths, English or cooking, Kirishima himself had become accustomed to life with the salesman at his side. It was cute the way he'd venture to a bakery to pick up desserts for them to try and he'd also read bedtime stories to Hiyo as well.

Wednesday evening had been particularly memorable for Kirishima. He'd alerted Yokozawa to the fact he wouldn't be home to well past midnight with how hectic things were in the office and the salesman said he'd stay with Hiyo until he arrived safely home. When he walked through the door, exhausted from such a long day in the office, he trudged down the hallway and into the living room to find Yokozawa sleeping on his couch, curled up like a cat and drawing in long deep breaths. Kirishima didn't know what came over him that night as he bent down, brushing his fingers over a creased forehead, watching as it softened in slumber as Yokozawa turned onto his back, mumbling incoherently, which of course was very adorable to witness. His tie was drawn away from his neck, his now crinkled white shirt untucked and several buttons had been unclasped, revealing pale taut skin. As almond eyes watched the rise and fall of Yokozawa's bare stomach, he found it a little alarming that the salesman was becoming quite alluring to gaze upon.

Quickly he woke the man from slumber, not wanting to think anymore on such thoughts when he was certain the salesman was just doing this because he found his daughter adorable and nothing else. Steely-blue snapped open, gazing up at him. _Okaeri nasai..._ The salesman had mumbled, one hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _Thanks for staying Yokozawa..._ Kirishima mumbled that evening and pulled the man to stand up on his own two feet, unabashedly watching him quickly get his attire in order as he clearly didn't realise how askew everything had become during his slumber. That night they bid each other good night and yet for the life of him, as Kirishima lay in his bed, gazing up at the dark ceiling, he just couldn't get the image of a naked Yokozawa out of his mind!

After much tossing and turning, and a heck of a lot of thinking, Kirishima rose from his bed and headed out into the living room, flicking on a lamp and gazed at the framed photo of his smiling wife. A vase of fresh flowers was near her picture and the alter, Hiyo having advised him that they had bought them on their way home for Mama, it being her Oniichan to suggest they do that for her. As he stood there, going over all the interactions they'd had together and just how much he'd become a part of their lives, Kirishima let out a soft chuckle.

 _I never thought this would happen again._ Kirishima had mumbled during the early hours of the morning, slipping off his wedding band and placed it within a tiny compartment at his wife's alter and then closed it shut. There was no other way to describe these feelings other then the simple fact that he was falling in love.

The office was quite a buzz of whispers Thursday and Friday when several noticed his wedding band was no longer on his finger. Kirishima almost dared people to ask him, but no one appeared game enough just yet. Instead the man wondered whether such news would make its way to Yokozawa's ears and wondered if he'd be so bold to blurt out why he no longer wore it. He thought the man may have noticed on Thursday, but he had looked so tired himself that as soon as he returned home, Yokozawa was placing on his shoes and heading out the door.

Kirishima jerked from his thoughts as the computerised voice over the intercom alerted him that they had reached his stop, he quickly getting up from his seat and headed for the exit. With briefcase and a bag from a bakery clutched within his hands, Kirishima was heading home. He'd picked up three green tea bavarian desserts for them, already picturing the delight on his precious daughters face as not only was he bringing a surprise of dessert home, but he was also returning early now that the cycle had ended for this month.

#

Kirishima entered his home, pondering why there was no greeting this evening, having become so accustomed to being greeted by the salesman and then remembered he hadn't advised either Hiyo or Yokozawa of returning early today. Making his way quietly down the hallway, he stood in the entrance to the living room and caught a bit of the conversation that was going on between the other two occupants.

"Eh, you want me to come to your school festival on Saturday?"

"Papa can't make it."

"Are you _sure_ he can't make it or are you assuming he can't make it because you _still_ haven't asked him?" Almond eyes watched the adorable flush on his daughter's cheeks as the salesman had seen right through her little white lie. Hiyo quickly left the dining table and placed the dirty dishes into the sink. "Hiyo, why won't you ask your Papa about the festival?" Yokozawa had stood up and made his way over to the youngster, hand dropping onto her head, brushing his fingers through her unbound soft silky hair.

"B-Because it'll be a nuisance to him."

"Why does Hiyo think that?"

"Hina-chan's Mama said so." Both men tilted their heads at the response, both intrigued by what she meant. "Hina-chan asked her Mama to come, but she said it was such a nuisance while she's trying to get back to work after having her baby brother." Yokozawa let out a sigh. Sometimes adults forgot that their attitude and what they said could leave quite a lasting impression on children.

"Hiyo," Both Yokozawa and Hiyori jolted in surprise as they had not realised that Kirishima had returned home from work and was now waving his daughter over. The salesman couldn't help but crack a smile at how reluctant the youngster appeared to be, but she wiped her hands dry and shuffled to stand in front of her tall father. "I didn't realise Hiyo was keeping something from me." Those big brown eyes peered up at him and then darted to the floorboards once more. Kneeling in front of his girl, Kirishima placed his hands on her tiny shoulders. "Hiyo can ask me anything."

"Tomorrow is the school festival...and...and I'll be doing some cooking and singing." Kirishima nodded his head, secretly already knowing all of this as he'd been getting updates from her Sensei. He wanted to make sure Hiyo was coping, considering what had already happened in her young life so far. "I know Papa is busy, but...do you think you could come...even for a little bit?"

"Papa has finished everything he needed to do in the office and therefore can spend all weekend with Hiyo and Yokozawa." He watched her eyes widen and her face split into a massive smile. "I would very much like to attend Hiyo's school festival with her and Yokozawa tomorrow."

"Oniichan, Papa said yes!" Hiyo dashed over to where he was now seated, back at the dining table, she jumping up and down on the spot in pure excitement. Yokozawa picked her up, she standing on his thighs as he looked up at her.

"All Hiyo has to do is be brave and ask her Papa questions. He'll listen wholeheartedly to her and then say yes or no. And if he says no, I'm sure he'll tell Hiyo why it cannot be done or why he cannot make it."

"Mm! Arigatou Oniichan!" She gushed happily as her arms went around the salesman, giggling merrily into his ear. Looking over the 6 year olds shoulder, steely-blue locked with almond, the Editor-in-Chief still kneeling on the floorboards, hands splayed on his thighs and that is when Yokozawa noticed his wedding band had gone! His heart hammered in his ears at this sudden realisation, but quickly composed himself and pulled the Editor-in-Chief's daughter away from him as he'd just been watching them interact silently.

"Make sure to thank your Papa properly." Yokozawa placed her back on her own two feet and she spun around, dashing into her fathers open arms. "Arigatou Papa, daisuki!" Kirishima melted instantly and then rose to his full height, picking up his daughter and placing her into the crux of his elbow as he headed into the kitchen.

"Did Hiyo make dinner for me too?"

"I told Oniichan that nikujaga was one of your favourites so we went all out and made the best nikujaga ever!" She proclaimed aloud as he placed her on the kitchen bench while he pulled a beer from the fridge and then inspected the dinner that had been made with utmost care by Yokozawa and his daughter. "Oniichan is the best cook!"

"Even more so then Obaachan?" Both men watched her flush as he placed her back on her feet and took a large serving of the hearty meal to the table and sat down.

"I-I love Obaachan's cooking too!" Kirishima chuckled lightly as he was only teasing her.

"Just think what you can show your Obaachan when she gets out of hospital. And your eating tamagoyaki now, she'd be very impressed!"

"Mm!" Big brown eyes peered over at the quiet salesman. "Oniichan, daijoubu?"

"Ah, yes, I was just wondering how your mother is doing?"

"She's a lot better, but she'll be in hospital for a few more days yet."

"I see..."

"Ah, you can't get rid of us that quickly." Kirishima winked and watched the man become flustered.

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Hiyo had no idea what was going on and instead turned her gaze back to her father.

"After the festival, can we go visit Obaachan?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Kirishima began to eat dinner. "Yokozawa, this is the best nikujaga I've ever had."

"That's..." Yokozawa began, as though ready to voice the man was exaggerating when Hiyo gave him a pat on the arm, beaming him another one of her smiles.

"See, I told you he'd like it Oniichan."

"Please cook this for me again one day."

"Hai!"

"I...should get going."

"Eh?" Both Kirishima's proclaimed in surprise as the darked haired businessman rose from his seat.

"But Oniichan should stay the night, we are going to the festival tomorrow after all." Hiyori piped up, looking over at her father who nodded in agreement.

"Stay here? With the both of you?" Again both Kirishima's nodded in affirmation, both thinking it was a great idea to have him over. "No, I'll be heading off."

"Oniichan?" Hiyori called out to the man in confusion as she watched him leave. Kirishima felt just as confused as his daughter was about the man's sudden change in behaviour. Everything had been going so well and yet that one comment to stay and made him run. Why? "Papa, we can't let him leave like that! Go get Oniichan back!" Placing down his fork, Kirishima got up from his seat, determination flashing within his gaze as he placed his hand on his daughters head.

"Stay here and wait for us to come home alright?" She nodded her head, just knowing her Papa would return home with her Oniichan at his side.

#

The elevator felt like it took forever to reach the ground floor, but Kirishima soon jogged out of the building, looking left and right to try and locate the fleeing man. His eyes caught him half a block away and he raced after the man. "Yokozawa, wait for me!" Almond eyes watched him stop in an instant at hearing his voice, swiftly turning to look over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't hearing or imagining things.

"Go back home, you shouldn't leave your daughter on her own."

"She's fine, the door is locked after all." Kirishima puffed, seriously thinking he needed to work out a bit more.

"That doesn't..."

"Why did you leave?" Kirishima blurted out, interrupting whatever it was that the salesman was going to say. "Hiyo and I want you to stay." He watched those expressive orbs dart away.

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?" Kirishima repeated, waiting patiently for the man to reveal all, but it appeared he was being stubborn. "You preach to Hiyo to tell me how she feels, so why can't you do the same?"

"Because I'll become too comfortable! If I become too comfortable I'll start to care!" Yokozawa suddenly snapped, steely-blue eyes glaring up at the the light haired man, as though that made all the sense in the world.

"What's wrong with being comfortable...and caring for that matter?"

"When I care, things turn serious for me..." Kirishima felt his own heart beginning to pound. Was it possible that the man wasn't just here because he thought his daughter was cute? "How can I think like that when I've only known you and Hiyo for such a short period of time." Of course the Editor-in-Chief had the exact same thoughts, but he didn't want to run from them like the salesman appeared to want to. "If I misread things, it'll be too painful to go through again...and I like working at Marukawa and living in Tokyo now. I don't want to have to move again if something goes wrong!"

And then suddenly everything clicked for Kirishima. "You moved here, because you broke up with someone?"

"They broke up with me!" Kirishima's eyes widened, as the salesman was now shouting out his frustrations. Lucky for them the streets were deserted. "Three years we were together and in that time not once did he say his family was placing pressure on him to find a wife!" And now Kirishima was well aware of the salesman's sexual orientation. "He sent me a message, saying he wanted to talk about something important, so he took me out to dinner, to the restaurant we first ate at when we started dating, but it wasn't anything like lets move in together, it instead was ending our relationship! Telling me things like 'its time to break up, my family want me to marry so I'm going to transfer and look for a wife to appease them'. No other discussion could be had, not even if I wanted to go and meet his family and explain that I was serious about him, that I wanted to always be with him. I had the balls to confess to my family, so I have first hand experience at the reactions that can occur, so I could have been there to support him too, but instead he just turns tail and runs, tossing me aside like I was nothing to him at all! You fucking cowardly bastard!" Yokozawa gasped in shock, not even realising he was venting all his hidden thoughts and anguish aloud in the middle of the quiet residential street, not until a pair of warm comforting arms stretched out and pulled him into an embrace, one hand wrapped around his waist while the other was at the back of his head, pressing his cheek into a bony shoulder, their bodes moulding perfectly together.

"Please do not compare me to him when nothing has even happened between us yet." Yokozawa shivered slightly as warm breath caressed against his reddening ear. God he felt so pathetic right now. What the hell had this man done to him? Just being in his presence it was like whatever he said, this very man could make all his worries disappear. "Even if it has only been a week of us getting to know each other better, to us, you have become someone very important."

"I'm...important?" Kirishima furrowed his eyebrows at the mumble. God, what had his previous partner done to his self confidence?

"I will admit, at first I didn't know what was going on. You were pointing out my flaws at being a terrible father to my little girl, but slowly, I understood that you were doing it for her sake and mine. You wanted to show me that I shouldn't miss out on the best thing that has ever happened to me: being a father. You've helped me get back on track, you've helped me adjust to a life where I'm actually not alone in this. My wife may be gone, but I have others I care about that are around me. I now know I can ask for help if I'm struggling, but to also be aware not to place it all on one person too. I have my parents not far from here, my siblings aren't too far away either, but most of all, Hiyo and I have you at our side."

"Ki-Kirishima-san,"

"To us, Yokozawa has become like family."

"F-Family...?"

"You dote on Hiyo like a parent, almost like a _Mama_ would and she loves everything about you."

"I'm not a Mama..." Kirishima chuckled lightly at the mumbled growl.

"Yokozawa, to me, running is for cowards. Hiyo and I will _never_ run from you."

"Y-You say that now, but..."

"To us, you are sunshine." Yokozawa darted his head slightly up, pushing away from the Editor-in-Chief to gaze wide eyes at him. Had the man known all along what he meant by 'sunshine'? "It may be early yet, but Hiyo and I always want to be with you. And we'll do our very best to make you feel safe and secure knowing that we won't ever abandon you." Yokozawa let out a ragged breath as lips were drawing closer to his own. "You are the warmth we crave." Kirishima mumbled before boldly kissing the man for the first time, he feeling a jolt of electricity go straight through his body much like he was certain was happening to Yokozawa as his hands had gripped at his shoulders, lips parting to deepen their kiss. Slowly Kirishima pulled away, almond eyes flickering open to lock with steely-blue as he cupped the man's face. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" Yokozawa snapped.

"I think you are." As much as Kirishima was beginning to love how easily it was to tease this adorable man, he instead turned his serious gaze back to the salesman. "Perhaps you've been waiting your whole life for someone to say something like that to you?"

"Don't get cocky!"

"Only if you stop crying and being so adorable."

"I said I'm not crying!"

"You'll make me want to do _very_ naughty things to you." And instantly Yokozawa flushed. Kirishima couldn't help but lean forward and rest his forehead against the younger man's, eyes closing for a moment. "Won't you come home with me?"

"But..."

"Hiyo has ordered me not to return unless you are with me."

"I..."

"Stay with us?"

"I-I've a cat to look after."

"Then bring your cat too, Hiyo loves cats after all."

"And what the hell do we tell your family?"

"Exactly what we'll tell yours when Hiyo and I get to meet them." Steely-blue widened at the man's honest response, he feeling his body shudder when Kirishima suddenly hugged him once more, lips pressed at the side of his neck. "Sunshine has finally risen in our lives...and we don't ever want it to fade."

"Have you been reading shojo manga?" Kirishima barked off laughter as he finally let go of the flustered salesman. God he was adorable.

The Editor-in-Chief linked one of Yokozawa's hands with his own, taking the lead in pulling the man back towards the apartment building, back towards his home...and possibly _their_ home...though he'd best not throw that out there just yet, for the adorable salesman may blow a gasket at him for moving awfully fast.

#

End.


End file.
